


Questo è solo l'inizio!

by YourOwnAnchor97



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnAnchor97/pseuds/YourOwnAnchor97





	Questo è solo l'inizio!

“John il Rosso?   
È solo un piccolo uomo brutto e tormentato, un’anima solitaria. Triste...molto triste.”  
Ecco quello che Patrick Jane disse quella sera in trasmissione. Tutti erano ormai strabiliati dalle sue doti da sensitivo tanto da chiamarlo in tv per parlare di come stava aiutando la polizia a catturare quel pericoloso serial killer! Subito dopo la fine della diretta, Patrick salì in macchina per tornare a casa. “Spero che Charlotte sia ancora sveglia per il bacio della buonanotte” pensò fra sé e sé. “Come cresce bene! Non vedo l’ora che inizi la scuola! Sarà difficile lasciarla il primo giorno...e anche quelli successivi...ma sarà un’esperienza bellissima! E poi, quando sarà più grande, andrà al suo primo ballo, si innamorerà e sono sicuro che diventerà una pianista famosa. Spero solo di essere in grado di trasmetterle un messaggio molto importante: sei al sicuro, sei amata, sei intelligente. Io ci sarò sempre per lei! E Angela? Sarò eternamente grato a mia moglie per tutto. Mi supporta sempre, mi sgrida qualche volta per via del mio lavoro ma mi ama, ama nostra figlia. Cosa posso desiderare di più?”  
E senza neanche accorgersene, giunse a destinazione.   
“Ah, finalmente a casa!” esclamò entrando.  
“Oh guarda, il triciclo di Charlotte...ci stavo quasi per inciampare”. Non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare sua moglie e sua figlia, gli erano mancate molto quella sera! Facendo le scale di corsa, arrivò di fronte alla porta della camera da letto e, con sua enorme sorpresa, notò non solo che era chiusa ma anche che, sulla parte superiore, precisamente ad altezza d’uomo, vi stava un foglio di carta fermato da un pezzo di nastro adesivo.   
“Ma che diavolo...”  
“Caro signor Jane,  
Non mi piace essere diffamato pubblicamente soprattutto da un impostore avido di denaro. Sei lei fosse un vero sensitivo, non avrebbe bisogno di aprire la porta per vedere che cosa ho fatto alla sua bella moglie e a sua figlia.”  
Patrick intuì subito cosa fosse successo e iniziò tremare. Riusciva solo a dire: “No...no...non è possibile...John il Rosso...no!   
Perché lui...perché...io non...perché?”  
Il pensiero correva veloce ma la paura lo fece paralizzare.  
“John...NO!” continuò.   
Non aveva più salivazione, il polso era irregolare, non riusciva a respirare, non aveva più il controllo di sé. Non riusciva nemmeno a mettere la mano sulla maniglia. Cercava di guardarsi intorno, cercava di capire: era tutto come doveva essere, non c’era nulla fuori posto, c’era solo quel maledetto foglio fuori dalla porta.   
“Va bene...Devo farlo...un colpo secco! Forza Patrick...respira... razionalizza!” Cercava di calmarsi ma senza successo. Una cosa era certa, doveva aprire quella porta, DOVEVA! Sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe trovato...ma sperava di sbagliarsi, sperava fosse uno scherzo...o addirittura sperava fosse un brutto sogno. Provava a darsi pizzicotti, provava a “svegliarsi”; non era un incubo, era la cruda realtà.   
“Dai Patrick, conta fino a 3 e poi apri! 1...ok...continua...2... stai andando bene... un ultimo colpo secco...3!”  
Una volta aperta la porta, si trovò davanti una scena raccapricciante. Sua moglie e sua figlia giacevano sul letto esanimi. Sulla parete vi era una grande faccina disegnata con il sangue, probabilmente appartenente alla moglie. In quel momento Patrick, per non cadere, cercò di appoggiarsi alla prima superficie che aveva a disposizione. Iniziò a singhiozzare, per poi sfociare in un pianto colmo di rabbia e di dolore.   
“NO! Io non volevo...NO!   
NO...NO...NO!  
Rovino sempre tutto, distruggo sempre la vita degli altri! Angela, Charlie...vi giuro che non volevo...non immaginavo che...  
MI DISPIACE! Scusatemi vi prego...Io...io penso sempre di essere intelligente, di saper capire le persone, di essere il migliore sensitivo...ma sono solo un impostore!”.   
Provò ad avvicinarsi al letto, vide la sagoma della moglie, le sfiorò la mano e le disse singhiozzando:  
“Angela, amore mio...perdonami ti prego, mi hai sempre detto di stare attento alle parole che usavo...e soprattutto a chi le indirizzavo, mi hai supplicato di smetterla di fare il finto sensitivo ma...eh...ma io non ti ho mai dato retta dicendoti di avere tutto sempre sotto controllo. Tesoro...Io...IO TI AMO! Scusami...TI PREGO!”  
Con le lacrime agli occhi, cercando di regolarizzare il suo respiro, si rivolse a sua figlia e con un sorriso pieno di amarezza le disse:  
“Charlie, amore di papà, stasera avrei tanto voluto leggerti una storia...a-avrei voluto...voluto parlarti...farti capire tante cose...ma ho rovinato tutto...ho spezzato la tua vita e quella della mamma!”  
Cercando di rimettersi in piedi, piegò la testa indietro e piangendo ed urlando si rivolse alla moglie e alla figlia:  
“Amori miei, vi prometto una cosa...ve lo prometto qui...qui ed ora: IO vi vendicherò, è solo una questione di tempo. IO VI AMO...VI AMO PIÙ DI OGNI ALTRA COSA AL MONDO!  
Barcollando e ancora singhiozzante tornò alla porta e la richiuse. Fece due respiri profondi e, tenendosi al corrimano della scala, scese, attraversò il salone, aprì la porta di casa e uscì. I suoi occhi non erano più gonfi per il pianto, stavolta erano infuocati di rabbia. Puntando il dito in avanti urlò:  
“John il Rosso, tu me le hai portate via...IO ti troverò e ti ucciderò. Ti strapperò via il cuore, ti farò patire le pene dell’inferno. Te le farò pagare per tutto quello che hai fatto. Preparati...sto arrivando! Questo è solo l’inizio.”


End file.
